LETS WRITE OUR STORY :: MINHWAN COUPLE ::
by Kira.Annies
Summary: Just some short love story about Minhyun and Jaehwan.. Kind of drabble collection..
1. Chapter 1

**LET'S WRITE OUR STORY**

...

Title : Serendipity

Pairing : Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jaehwan

Tag : Romance! Minhwan drabble! Alternative Universe! Just a compilation of Minhwan story!

Summary : Just some short love story about Minhyun and Jaehwan

...

Hai readers,. I'm back with a new Minhwan fanfic. Hanya ingin meramaikan fanfic dengan cast Minhwan yang kering kerontang.. Semoga reader suka.. Jangan lupa menyempatkan untuk menulis review ya..

...

Chapter 1 : Our First Time

...

Siapa yang tahu jika hari Minggu, 26 Februari 2017 adalah hari yang akan mengawali kisah dua orang pemuda dengan latar belakang yang berbeda dan kepribadian yang berbeda. Hwang Minyun, seorang pemuda tampan, berperawakan tinggi, pintar, diidolakan banyak gadis, rapi dan suka sesuatu yang bersih, dan tentunya merupakan keluarga dengan latar belakang keluarga yang berada. Di lain sisi, Kim Jaehwan, seorang pemuda dengan pipi chubby yang membuatnya terlihat cute, sedikit ceroboh, banyak bicara, berantakan, pemalas - setidaknya dia malas melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya sendiri seperti makan, mandi, berpakain rapi, dll – selain itu, dia merupakan pekerja paruh waktu yang harus membiayai hidupnya sendiri. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika pertemuan hari itu mengubah keduanya?

Minggu, 26 Februari 2017, Hwang Minhyun pergi ke sebuah kafe untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Pemuda tampan itu datang untuk memenuhi undangan Kim Jonghyun, temannya yang merayakan keberhasilannya mendapatkan promosi dari tempat kerjanya. Minhyun terlihat menikmati kebersamaannya bersama teman-temannya. Sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul dan menikmati kebersamaan karena kesibukan masing-masing. Bagi Minhyun sendiri, acara seperti ini memberikan dia alasan untuk keluar dari kehidupannya yang membosankan.

Minhyun adalah seorang pemuda yang berusia 23 tahun. Namun, di usianya tersebut dia termasuk orang yang membosankan. Hidupnya terlalu monoton. Dia hanya sibuk bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Sebenarnya, dia memiliki cukup waktu untuk bersenang-senang seperti pemuda seusianya, namun Minhyun berpikir mungkin bersenang-senang hanya akan membuang waktunya atau dia hanya tidak memiliki alasan untuk bersenang-senang.

 _Can I ask you a favor?_

 _When memory calls_

 _can I tell you once again the stories about how I loved you_

Suara merdu seorang pemuda yang bernyanyi di atas panggung yang ada di kafe itu menarik perhatian Minhyun. Dia adalah Kim Jaehwan, penyanyi di kafe tersebut. Minhyun menoleh ke arah Jaehwan, pemuda berperawakan sedang dengan pipi chubby dan rambut hitam yang sengaja diacak. Dia terlihat sangat menghayati apa yang dinyanyikannya. Minhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Pemuda tampan itu adalah penikmat musik, dia sangat suka jika ada seorang dengan suara bagus menyanyikan lagu yang bagus pula.

 _You looking at me asleep_

 _and you in my dreams_

 _They won't be erased_

 _for they are the memories I will continue to cherish within me_

 _Watching your back as you get farther away_

 _I couldn't hide the tears from flowing_

 _I couldn't even say the words I love you_

 _My dear in the times missed_

Tepuk tangan diberikan untuk penyanyi kafe tersebut saat dia selesai bernyanyi. Dia terlihat sangat lugu dan sopan saat membungkuk memberikan salam. Sekali lagi Minhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Menurutnya, pemuda itu sangat manis dan cute. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian melanjutkan kebersamaannya dengan teman-temannya setelah penampilan Jaehwan selesai.

Seolah mereka memang ditakdirkan bertemu, Minhyun sekali lagi melihat Jaehwan saat dia akan pulang. Penyanyi itu sedang berdiri di depan kafe seolah tengah menunggu sesuatu atau seseorang. Sebelum sempat Minhyun menyapa pemuda manis itu, ada beberapa orang tengah menghampiri penyanyi itu. Minhyun hanya melihat dari kejauhan.

Jaehwan terlihat tengah berbincang dan bercanda dengan beberapa pemuda yang Minhyun kira adalah teman-teman penyanyi kafe itu. Sesekali Minhyun ikut tersenyum saat melihat Jaehwan tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Entah mengapa pemandangan dihadapannya membuatnya merasa senang. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Jaehwan yang membuat Minhyun seolah berada di sana dan ikut bercanda dengan pemuda bersuara merdu itu.

"Aku pasti sudah gila. Apa yang terjadi padaku?" hanya kata-kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Minhyun sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan kafe. Dia bingung kenapa pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya bisa memberikan pengaruh begitu kuat padanya.

...

Di sisi lain, salah satu teman Jaehwan sempat melihat Minhyun yang sednag mengamati mereka. " Jaehwan-ah, ada seseornag yang sejak tadi melihat ke arahmu. Apa kau membuat masalah lagi?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan perawakan kurus sekurus Minhyun.

"Siapa?" Jaehwan menoleh ke arah Minhyun. Namun, sayang pemuda tampan itu terlanjur berbalik sehingga Jaehwan tidak sempat melihat wajahnya. "Sepertinya aku tidka membuat masalah hari ini," kata Jaehwan memberikan pengakuan.

"Lalu apa kau diam-diam memiliki penggemar? Aku lihat sejak tadi dia melihat ke arah kita," tambah pemuda kurus itu.

"Seongwoo hyung, mungkinkah dia penggemarmu? Kau lebih tampan dariku. Tidak mungkin aku memiliki penggemar, hyung," balas Jaehwan.

"Tidak mungkin, dia sudah melihat ke arahmu sejak kami datang," kata pemuda kurus yang dipanggil Seongwoo tadi.

"Entahlah hyung. Mungkin dia hanya orang yang tersesat saja. Ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah kelelahan," ajak Jaehwan. Jaehwan dan teman-temannya pun juga meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

Suasana hening menyelimuti perjalanan Jaehwan pulang. Tidak bisanya mereka diam seperti itu karena Jaehwan dan teman-temannya terkenal sebagai orang-orang yang berisik dan suka bercanda. Namun, hari itu mereka hanya terlelu lelah walau sekedar untuk bercanda.

"Hyung, seperti apa orang yang melihatku tadi?" tanya Jaehwan memecah keheningan.

"Dia sepertiku. Tinggi, kurus dan tampan. Sepertinya masih seusia kita," jawab Seongwoo yang sedang menyetir. "Ada apa? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Seongwoo.

"Tidak. Hanya penasaran saja," jawab Jaehwan.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Hingga akhirnya Seongwoo menghentikan mobilnya depan sebuah minimarket dekat dengan tempat tinggal Jaehwan. Penyanyi itu yang meminta Seongwoo untuk menurunkannya di depan minimarket. Dia ingin membeli beberapa barang sebelum pulang. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, hyung," ucap Jaehwan setelah turun dari mobil.

"Iya. Cepatlah pulang jika sudah membeli barang-barang yang kau inginkan. Sudah malam," balas Seongwoo menasehati. Jaehwan menjawab dengan anggukan. Kemudian, Seongwoo kembali mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan Jaehwan.

...

Jaehwan kemudian memasuki minimarket tersebut. Sebenarnya pemuna manis itu hanya ingin membeli ramen untuk dimakan. Dia tidak berani mengatakan jika dia lapar pada teman-temannya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi teman-temannya pasti akan langsung membelikan dia makanan. Hal itulah yang membuat Jaehwan tidak enak. Mendapat tumpangan setiap hari saat dia berangkat ke kampus ataupun saat pulang dari pekerjaannya menyanyi di kafe sudah sangat membantu. Dia tidka ingin merepotkan teman-temannya dengan masalah makanannya.

Jaehwan mengambil satu cup ramen untuknya. Setelah menuangkan air panas dan membayar makanannya, penyanyi kafe itu kemudian duduk di tempat yang disediakan oleh mini market tersebut untuk duduk. Tanpa memperdulikan siapapun dia duduk dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Tanpa ia sadari pula seseorang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Dia, Hwang Minhyun, pemuda yang mempertahikannya sejak di kafe tadi.

'Apa yang dilakukan pemuda ini di sini?' pikir Minhyun.

Jaehwan yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh. Akhirnya Jaehwan dan Minhyun saling menatap satu sama lain. Minhyun yang menyadari bahwa dia sedang bertatapan dengan Jaehwan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Jantungnya langsung berdebar dengan cepat seolah dia sedang ketahuan telah mencuri sesuatu. Sebenarnya, bukankan Minhyun sedang mencuri seseuatu? Mencuri pandang dengan Jaehwan.

"Hai," entah apa yang merasuki Minhyun hingga dia berani menyapa Jaehwan.

"Ya?" jawab Jaehwan dengan nada bertanya.

"Aku Hwang Minhyun dan aku tinggal di sekitar sini, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu. Apa kau juga tinggal di sini?" tanya Minhyun mencari tahu.

"Hmm.. aku baru saja pindah ke tempat ini. Ini hari ketigaku di sini. Salam kenal. Aku Kim Jaehwan," jawab Jaehwan.

Ini memang hari ketiga Jaehwan tinggal di sekitar tempat tinggal Minhyun. Namun, ini akan menjadi hari pertama untuk menuliskan cerita tentang kisah keduanya. Hari pertama pertemuan mereka. Hari pertama mereka saling menyapa. Hari pertama mereka saling membuka pintu untuk takdir mereka. Hari pertama mereka menuliskan nama masing-masing di hati mereka.

Hwang Minhyun. Kim Jaehwan.

...

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

**LET'S WRITE OUR STORY**

...

Title : Let's Write Our Story

Pairing : Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jaehwan

Tag : Romance! Minhwan drabble! Alternative Universe! Just a compilation of Minhwan story!

Summary : Just some short love story about Minhyun and Jaehwan

...

Hai readers,. I'm back with a new Minhwan fanfic. Hanya ingin meramaikan fanfic dengan cast Minhwan yang kering kerontang.. Semoga reader suka.. Jangan lupa menyempatkan untuk menulis review ya..

...

Chapter 2 : Drinking Habit

...

Entahlah bagaimana awal kedekatan Minhyun dan Jaehwan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Namun, satu hal yang pasti adalah Minhyun dan Jaehwan kini berteman. Kini, mereka sedang berada di sebuah club bersama teman-teman mereka. Mereka di sana untuk saling melepaskan lelah dan penat dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Jaehwan-ah, minumlah sedikit," seorang pemuda dengan badan yang terbentuk dengan baik bernama Kang Daniel.

"Aku hanya akan meminum jus saja," balas Jaehwan.

Bukannya Jaehwan tidak mau minum. Namun, dia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak meneguk minuman keras itu atau sesuatu akan terjadi. Jaehwan memiliki drinking habit yang menurutnya memalukan. Jadi, jika bukan acara minum-minum di rumah, dia akan menghindari minuman memabukan itu.

"Ayolah, kita sudah lama tidak minum-minum di club karena kau. Kali ini minumlah sedikit saja. Kau tidak akan mabuk dengan hanya meminum satu gelas saja," Daniel masih berusama membuat temannya itu minum.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka minum?" tanya Minhyun. ini pertama kalinya Minyun dan Jaehwan berada di acara dengan tujuan utama mabuk-mabukan. Ya, stidaknya itu memang yang direncanakan pemuda-pemuda itu.

"Bukan begitu hyung. Aku sedang tidak ingin minum saja," jawab Jaehwan canggung.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bersulang saja," usul Seongwoo.

"Ide bagus,"

"Mari bersulang untuk pertemanan kita dan masa muda kita," kata Jisung yang sudah mulai mabuk.

Semua pemuda yang bersama Jaehwan dan Minhyun meminum minuman masing-masing. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Jisung, Daniel, dan Seongwoo terus saja melihat Jaehwan meminum "jus" nya. Ketiganya menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat Jaehwan menghabiskan minumannya.

...

"Eungh,.. Jaehwanie benci Daniel... Daniel nggak boleh minum minuman Jaehwanie," rancau Jaehwan yang mabuk dengan nada _cute_ seperti anak-anak. Pemuda manis itu memukul-mukul lengan Daniel yang dia anggap telah mengambil makanannya.

"Jisungie _hyung_ ,... Jaewhanie mau menyanyi boleh ya,.." Kini pemuda manis itu merancau di depan Jisung.

Minhyun hanya menatap kelakuan Jaehwan yang berbeda saat dia mabuk. Menurutnya, Jaehwan sangat manis saat mabuk dengan tingkah lucunya itu. Seolah melihat sisi anak-anak Jaehwan saat masih kecil.

"Apa dia akan berubah seperti ini saat dia mabuk?" tanya Minhyun pada Daniel, Jisung dan Seongwoo yang hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Jaehwan.

"Benar. Dia akan berubah menjadi anak-anak jika dia mabuk. Tapi, ini belum semuanya. Pertunjukannya baru akan dimulai," jawab Daniel.

"Pertunjukan?" kata Minhyun yang bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud pemuda kekar itu dengan kata pertunjukan.

Saat itu pula, Jaehwan mulai bertingkah lebih aneh lagi dengan mendekati Jisung. Pemuda manis itu mulai mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di dada Jisung. Kedua tangannya dia lipat didepan dadanya seperti kaki kucing. Ya. Saat mabuk, selain bertingkah seperti anak-anak Jaehwan akan sedikit _touchy_ dan bertingkah seperti kucing.

"Apa dia selalu seperti ini jika mabuk?" tanya Minhyun yang baru pertama ini melihat Jaehwan yang mabuk.

"Itu _drinking_ _habit_ -nya," jawab Seongwoo.

"Sebenarnya menurut dia, ini memalukan. Dia tidak suka bertingkah konyol seperti ini di luar. Karena itu, kami jarang mabuk di luar seperti ini. Kami biasa minum alkoohol jika di rumah saja," tambah Jisung sambil membelai rambut Jaehwan.

"Lalu kenapa kalian sengaja membuatnya mabuk? Bukankah sejak tadi dia sudah menolak minum alkohol?" tanya Minhyun mulai kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Jisung, Seongwoo, dan Daniel yang merupakan teman Jaehwan justru membuat pemuda manis itu mabuk? Padahal mereka tahu dengan pasti Jaehwan tidak suka menunjukan _drinking habit_ -nya. Atau, dia kesal karena Jaehwan yang sedang ada dalam dekapan Jisung? Entahlah. Hanya Minhyun yang tahu jawabannya.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu apa reaksimu," jawab Seongwoo santai.

"Aku? Reaksi apa maksudmu?" tanya Minhyun.

"Aku melihatmu saat pertama kali kalian bertemu. Kau yang memperhatikan Jaehwan di kafe saat itu kan?" tanya Jisung.

Sebenarnya, acara malam ini adalah rencana ketiga teman Jaehwan. Jisung yang mengenali Minhyun saat Jaehwan memperkenalkan pemuda tampan itu padanya. Jisung ingat betul wajah Minhyun yang diam-diam mengamati Jaehwan saat di kafe, tempat pertama kali Minhyun melihat Jaehwan. Jisung, Seongwoo, dan Daniel selama ini memperhatikan gerak gerik Minhyun. Saat itulah mereka bertiga menyadari bahwa Minhyun selama ini terus memperhatikan Jaehwan. Penyanyi kafe itu seolah menjadi magnet yang membuat Minhyun selalu ada di dekatnya.

Ya. Sejak pertemuan pertama Minhyun dan Jaehwan, pemuda tampan itu selalu menyempatkan datang ke kafe hanya untuk melihat pertunjukan Jaehwan dan mengajak penyanyi kafe itu pulang bersamanya. Bahkan, saat Minhyun memiliki acara bersama teman-temannya, dia selalu membawa Jaehwan bersamanya. Atau saat Jaehwan memiliki acara dengan teman-temannya, Minhyun juga ada bersama mereka. Karena semua itulah, ketiga teman Jaehwan menduga jika Minhyun menyukai Jaehwan.

Hari ini adalah hari untuk membuktikan kecurigaan mereka. Daniel mengusulkan untuk membuat Jaehwan mabuk, dengan begitu pemuda manis itu tidak akan ingat apapun yang terjadi. Tujuannya yaitu untuk lebih mudah mengintrogasi Minhyun tentang perasannya pada Jaehwan dan untuk membuat Minhyun bereaksi. _Drinking habit_ Jaehwan adalah cara mudah membuat Minhyun bereaksi jika dia memang menyukai Jaehwan.

Jaehwan memiliki drinking habit yang sedikit unik. Awalya dia akan bertingkah seperti anak-anak dengan berbicara layaknya anak-anak. Setelah itu, dia akan mulai aegyo dan meminta hal-hal seperti pelukan, ciuman di pipi, atau pun hanya sekedar belaian di rambutnya. Terakhir dia akan melipat tangannya kedepan seperti kucing dan mulai memeluk siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur pulas.

Akhirnya rencana ketiga teman Jaehwan berhasil. Mereka mendapatkan reaksi dari Minhyun sesuai prediksi mereka. "Benarkan? Orang yang aku lihat di depan kafe itu adalah kau kan, Hwang Minhyun?" tanya Jisung.

Minhyun diam sejenak. Dia tidak tahu jika Jisung ternyata mengenalinya. "Iya. Itu aku. Aku yang memperhatikan Jaehwan malam itu," jawab Minhyun sepenuh hati. Dia tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh teman-teman Jaehwan padanya. Dia juga tidak perduli jika mereka akan menganggap Minhyun sebagai seorang maniak. Pemuda tampan itu hanya tahu jika kini saatnya untuk menerima kenyataan jika dia menyukai pemuda manis itu.

"Jadi, selama ini kau terus mengikuti Jaehwan. Apa kau seorang maniak?" tanya Seongwoo.

"Aku bukan seorang maniak. Saat aku pergi dari kafe, aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu Jaehwan selain di kafe itu. Namun, takdir mempertemukan kami saat kalian menurunkannya di depan mini market malam itu. Kami bertemu di sana,"

"Lalu, kau berusaha mendekatinya?" kini giliran Daniel yang bertanya.

"Iya. Karena aku menyukainya. Awalnya aku hanya tertarik padanya karena dia punya suara yang bagus dan bernyanyi sangat baik. Namun, semakin aku mengenalnya, aku rasa aku mulai menyukainya," jawab Minhyun.

"Meskipun kau tahu dia punya banyak hal yang mungkin bagi orang memalukan. Dal lihatlah, dia bahkan memiliki _drinking habit_ yang aneh," Jisung mulai menguji Minhyun.

"Iya. Aku tahu. Namun, semua itu tidak bisa membuatku untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi. semua kebiasaan buruk yang dimiliki Jaehwan tidak mampu menjauhkan ku darinya. Karena setiap hari, aku selalu ingin bersamanya," kata Minhyun tegas.

"Apa kami bisa mempercayaimu? Aku tidak akan memberikan Jaehwan pada siapapun yang bisa menyakitinya. Dia sudah banyak terluka jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukainya lagi," tanya Jisung. Pemuda paling tua itu sudah berteman lama dengan Jaehwan. Dia tahu bagaimana kehidupan Jaehwan selama ini.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" kini justru Minhyun yang balik bertanya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Kau boleh tanyakan langsung pada Jaehwan nanti. Itu pun kalau kau memang benar- benar menyukainya," jawab Seongwoo.

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menyakitinya. Kalian bisa mempercayakan Jaehwan padaku. Aku hanya punya satu permintaan, jangan katakan apapun pada Jaehwan saat dia sadar nanti. Biar aku sendiri yang mengatakan perasaanku padanya," pinta Minhyun.

Melihat kejujuran dan ketulusan dari setiap perkataan Minhyun, ketiga pemuda dihadapannya itu mengangguk. Mereka setuju untuk mempercayai Minhyun dan membiarkan pemuda tampan itu mendekati teman berharga mereka. "Kami percayakan Jaehwan padamu. Namun, kami juga akan terus mengawasimu," balas Daniel.

"Sekarang, bawalah Jaehwan pulang bersamamu," kata Jisung sambil membawa Jaehwan yang mulai tertidur ke pelukan Minhyun. "Namun, jangan mengambil kesempatan apapun dengan kondisi Jaehwan saat ini," kata Jisung memberikan peringatan.

"Baik. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian ataupun Jaehwan," balas Minhyun.

Setelah itu, pemuda-pemuda itu mulai meninggalkan tempat mereka berpesta. Ketiga teman Jaehwan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sedangkan, Minhyun membawa Jaehwan pulang kerumah pemuda manis itu.

...

Setelah beberapa menit, Minhyun akhirnya sampai di rumahnya. Seharusnya pemuda tampan itu membawa Jaehwan pulang kerumahnya sendiri, tetapi dia tidak bisa membangunkan Jaehwan. Dia tidak tahu dimana Jaehwan menaruh kunci rumahnya. Karena itu, Minhyun membawa Jaehwan ke rumahnya.

Minhyun memapah Jaehwan hingga ke dalam kamarnya. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian menidurkan Jaehwan di ranjangnya. Dia tidak mungkin menidurkan Jaehwan di kursi. Itu kana membuat Jaehwan kesakitan saat dia bangun nanti. Saat dia akan beranjak untuk melepas sepatu Jaehwan, pemuda manis itu meraih tanyannya.

" _Hyung_ ,... tetaplah disini," kata Jaehwan mengigau.

Minhyun hampir saja kena serangan jantung saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Jaehwan. Namun, saat dia tahu jika Jaehwan hanya mengigau, pemuda tampan itu bernafas lega. Dia belum ingin berharap banyak pada Jaehwan. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk mendekati Jaehwan sedikit demi sedikit. Dia akan membuat pemuda manis itu jatuh dalam pelukannya.

Setelah Jaehwan kembali terlelap. Minhyun kembali beranjak dan melepaskan sepatu Jaehwan. Dia membersihkan wajah Jaehwan dengan menyekanya dan menyelimuti pemuda manis itu. Setelah itu, dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumah. Setelah itu, dia kembali mendekati Jaehwan yang tertidur pulas.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak-anak saat tertidur," kata Minhyun sambil membelai rambut Jaehwan. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian bersiap untuk tidur di sofa yang ada di kamarnya. Dia berbaring sambil menatap wajah terlelap Jaehwan.

"Setelah hari ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu minum-minum dengan orang lain. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memanfaatkan _drinking habit_ -mu," kata Minhyun sebelum akhirnya dia juga terlelap.

...

Chapter 2 End


End file.
